


Need Your Love

by derrylossers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Beverly, Alpha!Mike, Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta!Bill, Beta!Stan, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Ben, Omega!Eddie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derrylossers/pseuds/derrylossers
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak was the last to present in what seemed as though the entire town of Derry. But when he finally did all hell broke loose and all he craved was his bestfriend... who also happened to be an alpha.Or Alpha Richie protecting and loving his small omega bestfriend.





	1. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love a/o/b fics and there are not nearly enough of them in this fandom, so I decided to give it a shot
> 
> The beginning does have some similarities with the fic Freak, by troubledsace7 which is an awesome fic that I highly recommend... our storylines will be completely different. 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this or what your opinions are!!

Eddie woke up that morning feeling weak and alone, it had been 3 days since he confronted his mother about his placebo pills and 2 days since he had stopped taking them. His mom had left for her shift earlier that morning, so he was home alone. Deciding to sleep through first period he texted Bev that he’d be there for second and slowly fell back asleep hoping to feel better when he woke again.

 

Richie got to school smiling walking to meet the losers, “What’s up fuckers,” leaning up against his locker. Stan simply rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with Bill. Mike smiled at Richie, “hey Richie, good morning.” Ben smiled as well waving hello and waited for Bev to show up. Richie looking around confused, “where Eds?” before anyone could reply Bev skipped over kissing Ben on the cheek, “He texted me earlier saying he felt sick, so he’ll be here for second.” Before anyone could respond the bell rang and all the losers broke off to their classes.

 

When Eddie woke back up he felt worse than before, exhausted, hot, and sluggish. Groaning he slowly rolled out of bed taking a cold shower, getting dressed before walking to school.

 

Right when their first class was released Richie beelined for Bev slinging his arm around her shoulders, “any word from our sick loser?”, Bev laughed slipping out from under his arm “calm down alpha, he’ll be here soon.” Rolling her eyes walking into her and Eddies class, Richie groaned getting to his class just as the bell rung.

 

Eddie finally got to the school feeling lightheaded and fuzzy, he was walking to his class when he felt someone grab his arm, “well look what we have here, an omega in heat.” Eddie followed the hand up to the boy’s face confused, “Hayden? What, I’m not an omega,” he said his words slurring and his head getting fuzzier as Hayden walked closer to him. Grabbing onto Eddies waist whispering in his ear, “looks like you’re unmated too. Free game.” The alpha slammed Eddie onto the nearest wall Eddie whimpered in pain, Hayden started kissing up his neck groaning, “fuck you smell good.” Eddie slowly grasping onto his senses starts hitting the alpha bringing his knee up to kick him, but Hayden caught it before it could hit its target. He growled turning Eddie around his face hitting the cool tiles, he nipped at the back of Eddies ear causing him to go slack in the alphas arms quietly crying. Hayden moaned grinding on him, getting lost in Eddies smell before he was yanked back onto the floor by Beverly, Stan catching Eddie before he fell. Hayden growled standing back up facing Beverly, “What the fuck you’re mated, I can smell your omega all over you. This bitch is mine.” Bev flashed her teeth her growl full of power, causing Eddie to whimper as Stan held him close and away from Hayden. Hayden paled at her growl slowly backing up catching Eddie’s eye smirking before walking away just as the bell rang ending class. Bev slowly walked towards Eddie and Stan, “Hey Eddie, it’s me, it’s ok,” Eddie looked down at his hands not even realizing how bad he was shaking, his whole body was pale and sweaty. She touched his leg gently making him look up at her, Eddie pulled away burring himself into Stan, the betas smell and heart rate calming him down slowly. “What’s happening why is every-” Bill walked towards them stopping when he saw Eddie, he looked back and forth between Bev and Stan starting to pace, “Shit, we need to get him out of here now.” The three of them looking around starting to see students gather around them, Stan looked up at his boyfriend worriedly, “Bill there’s alphas everywhere how are we supposed to get him out,” Bev stood up glaring down people if they got too close, Bill looked at her helplessly, “Do you think if you’re with us they’ll back down?” “I don’t know, I’m mated, I’m not seen as a threat to them.” She glanced down at Eddie still curled up into Stan shaking violently with so many alphas around him at once.

 

Ben came pushing through the crowd running to Bev, “We have a problem,” He spoke breathlessly. “No shit,” Bill snapped apologizing quickly after once glare from Bev, she looked back at Ben, “What is it?” Ben looked down at Eddie whispering to her, “Richie’s coming.” Bev swore loudly, “Bill we really need to get him out of here. Now.” Bill looked around once more before helping Stan and Eddie up, “Ben walk close to Eddie maybe your scent can help cover his?” Stan suggested, Ben walked over to Eddie smiling softly, helping Stan carry him slowly making their way towards the door, Bill at the back snapping his teeth at any alpha who would follow. Bev walked in the front leading them out growling loud the whole way causing Ben to whimper.

 

When they finally made it out the door they bolted for Bills car, “Ben get in the back with Eddie, Stan get in the front, Bill you-“Bev was cut short by the loudest growl they’d ever heard, Bill and her both froze looking up seeing Richie walk towards them. “Bill get ready to drive, I don’t know what’s about to happen.” Bill stumbling to grab his keys and start the car but froze when he heard Richies voice.

 

Richie stalked over towards the car shoving every person out of his way, “Where is he Beverly,” he growled at her when he was almost to the car she walked out to him, “Richie no, you can’t.” She put her hands on his chest pushing him, but he kept moving adrenalin flowing through his veins. “Where’s my omega?” He growled again this time using his command voice closing in on the car.

 

Ben sat in the back holding Eddie down as he whined and called out for Richie, “Eds stop it, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Ben shook at the sound of the command, his eyes growing wide looking back down at Eddie as he whimpered and pushed Ben off him crawling half way out the door before Richie was on him, Bev was holding the back of his shirt trying to pull him back, Ben doing the same to Eddie.

 

Richie attacked Eddie the second he saw him, grabbing him by the waist and scenting him growling causing Eddie to whimper and submit fully. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie touching as much of him as he could, Richie tried to pick him up out of the car but was stopped by someone grabbing his neck and pulling him hard, away from Eddie. Ben slammed the door close and Bill took off driving.

 

Richie whipped around coming face to face with Mike, Beverly standing right by him. Richie shook his head back and forth trying to fight his wolf and calm down. “What the fuck? Where are they taking him?” His eyes still full blown black and breathing heavily, Mike looked back at him “I don’t know. She won’t tell me,” he eyed Beverly both boys now looking at her with dark eyes. She scoffed “Don’t look at me like that, you’re both not mated there’s no telling what will happen if you end up in a room with him.” Richie was the first to bit back, “but he’s supposed to be mine, I have to take care of him!” Mike just groaned, “that’s not fair Bev, we can behave.” She just laughed and starts walking towards Richies trunk, “oh yes, just like how well you both behaved not even 5 minutes ago right? The only reason Bill was able to drive off is because Mike pulled your dumbass back trying to get to him too,” she jumped up in the front looking at them, “Well? Let’s go. I’m assuming we’ll need food at some point.” Richie groaned starting the car and heading towards McDonalds.

 

By the time Bill parked the car next to Bens house Eddie had fallen asleep in Bens lap, Bill being the strongest carried him inside and laying him on the bed in the guest room. “How long till he wakes up Ben?” Stan asked sitting next to Eddie on the bed, Ben sighed “I don’t know, depends really. Either way he’ll be in and out for probably the next week, given it’s his first heat.” Stan nodded hugging Bill when he sat down next to him. “As long as we can keep Richie out of here it’ll be fine right? He won’t be affected by Bev, will he?” Bill asked. “No, he shouldn’t, but he’ll be in loads of pain and constantly crying out for an alpha, so we need to keep this place on lock-down.” Both boys nodded, Ben looking back at Eddie sighed, “Let’s go downstairs he should be fine.” All three of the guys headed downstairs Ben locking his door on the way out.

 

After an hour of fighting and whining Bev finally relented, they pulled up next to Bills car walking towards Bens door, “Fine! But if I see either of your eyes go dark or you pull a move I’m kicking you out to lock-down at my house,” She narrowed her eyes at them, “got it?” Both boys nodded and the three walking inside seeing Ben, Bill, and Stan sitting in the living room. Bill jumped up first, “Are you insane! Why did you bring them here? He’s up the fucking stairs,” Stan was next, “Beverly are you serious.” Ben stayed quite looking at her. “They promised to behave,” she said simply walking and sitting down on Bens lap scenting him. “It’s their biological nature to react! They can’t control it,” Bill started with Stan finishing, “and his scent is stronger than most.” She looked back and forth between the betas, “calm your dicks, I wouldn’t have let them come if I was so worried about one of them fucking jumping him.” Bill snorted, “Richie already did,” Richie glared at him finally speaking up, “Hey! Are you all done talking like we’re not even here?” Mike nodded along, “We’re not fucking monsters, we can easily control ourselves.” Stan just rolled his eyes sitting back down on the couch with Bill.

 

Eddie slowly woke up his head clearer than before but looking around feeling confused and lost, he whimpered standing up walking towards the door, opening it hearing voices downstairs, he makes his was down, stopping when he sees him, letting out a quite moan.

 

Richie froze midsentence gripping his thigh tight, “Eds.” Everyone turned towards Eddie who stood at the end of the steps eyes locked with Richies.


	2. Breathless

Beverly stood up looking back and forth between the two, “Eddie? Hey,” she slowly walked towards him but he barley saw her, his eyes not leaving Richies. Eddies sweet strawberry sent filled the room suddenly causing both Richie and Mike to growl, even Bev felt a light pull. Bill saw Richies eyes growing dark, he jumped up and helped hold him back while Stan got Mike, Eddie fell to his knees whining when both alphas growled.

 

Bev picked Eddie up carrying him into the kitchen hushing him, “hey babe it’s ok look at me,” she held his chin pulling his attention away from the alphas in the next room. “Bev?” he whispered quietly, Bev smiled running her fingers through his hair calming him down, “yeah babe, it’s me, your favorite girl.” Eddie let out a wet laugh curling into her, she continued hushing and running through his hair trying to bring him back to himself. 

 

As soon as Bev took Eddie away Bill pushed Richie down, Mike followed shortly, “I can’t even, you made him fucking fall to his knees,” he groaned putting his face in his hands. Stan sat down on the couch quietly watching both the alphas. “Bill, I couldn’t help it! Even you have to smell how strong his scent is!” Richie said back sighing leaning further back into the couch. “It’s odd,” Ben spoke quietly, the boys almost forgetting he was still there. “Come again?” Mike muttered, “I said it’s odd,” Ben began to slowly pace his living room thinking hard, “it’s not normal for an omegas scent to be that strong, even a newly presented one. Something is off.” That got Richies attention, “What? What’s off? What’s wrong?” thousands of scenarios flashed through his mind, Mike placed a gentle hand on Richies knee trying to comfort him. Even though Mikes alpha craved and lusted after Eddie, he knew Eddie was taken and he would in no way come between that. 

 

After a few minutes passed Eddie mumbled into Bevs neck, “’m okay now.” She pulled back looking at him, “promise?” He nodded and hopped off the couch, Bev swinging her arm around his shoulders, “if you start to feel fuzzy again tell me or Ben,” he nodded again as they walked back into the living room his head hanging down. 

 

Ben stopped pacing when Beverly and Eddie walked in, he smiled softly reaching out for Eddie to come cuddle with him on the couch, knowing the omega needed contact to keep calm. Eddie rested his head on Bens chest hugging him tightly, avoiding eye contact with either of the alphas across the room staring at him. “So,” Bev threw herself on top of Richie and Mike laying out, “what did I miss?”

Stan smirked looking at the two alphas, “oh not much, just a boner or two.” Richie shot him a glare that could kill but Stan wasn’t even fazed. “Stanley, play nice,” Bill laughed and laced his fingers through Stans hair when he laid back onto him. 

 

“Eddie…” Ben asked quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yes?” Eddie replied still looking down at his hands that fidgeted nervously in his lab. “Um, has-has anything new changed recently?” Eddie looked up at him rolling his eyes dramatically, “oh no Ben, I’ve been perfectly fine, normal as ever.” Bev snorted from across the room. 

 

Stan cleared his throat looking straight at Eddie, “I think what Ben is trying to say, is has anything changed from your normal routine within the past few days? Something different?” Eddie looked confused for a minute before realization flooded through his face.

 

“That fucking bitch.” He growled loudly standing up from Ben marching over to his backpack that had been forgotten on the floor, he pulled out his medicine bag, Stan followed him looking at the others worried, Eddie stood up looking through all the medicine pills he had been taking before he realized they were sugar. His fingers ran across one label that took his breath away, he threw it against the wall crying, “I hate her,” he fell down curling into himself starting to hyperventilate. Stan reached around him grabbing the bottle and reading it, “She had him on suppressants. That’s why he was so late to present.” Stan leaned down to Eddie to try to help calm him, but Eddie just whimpered and moved away fast, his eyes glazed over and his lungs slowly closing. Suddenly there was warmth behind him and hands grabbing onto his pulling him close silently holding him tight, Eddie took in a deep breath and felt lightheaded at the smell that surrounded him, Alpha. “Rich?” he whimpered against Richies chest. Richie rubbed his hand up and down his back softly, “it’s ok baby, I got you.” 

 

Richie curled himself around the small omega, “breathe with me, follow my breaths.” Eddie tried too, but his lungs refused to open he started to panic all over, causing him to shake violently. 

Richie could smell Eddies fear, realizing he wasn’t able to capture a breath on his own. Richie took a deep breath before grabbing Eddies face in his hands forcing him to look at Richie directly. “Eds, I need you to listen to me, can you do that babe?” Richie spoke quietly but using his commanding alpha voice that had Eddie nodding fast. “Good boy, ok now breath, inhale and exhale. Follow me,” he placed Eddies hand on his chest for him to feel it rise and fall. Eddie never broke eye contact with him slowly letting his lungs open and gasping for air. Richie smiled seeing Eddie start to breathe, some color starting to flood back to his face, “good job baby boy, you did so good for me.” He wiped away Eddies tears that were still falling and pulled him back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Slowly starting to rock him back and forth. Eddie buried his face into Richies neck scenting him, his whole boy felt relaxed and was able to come back to himself. He stayed like that even when Richie started to talk to the other losers, tuning them out.

 

Richie looked up and saw that the others were looking back at him, with fear and worry in their eyes, but they also looked relieved and shocked at what they had just witnessed. Ben spoke first, “that’s why his scent is so strong and why his emotions are so high,” everyone turned their attention to him. “How do you mean?” Bev looked up at him confused. “It’s because he was on suppressants for so long, all his scenes are hitting at once. Which means…” he looked in pain for a second, “his heat is going to be awful, I’m talking in pain constantly,” Ben looked up at Richie, “and physically craving an alpha, so much so that he won’t be able to eat or sleep.” He turned to Bev and buried his head in her shoulder, she moved her head back for him to scent her and calm down, mumbling “I can’t even imagine.”

 

Everyone stood still, Richie swallowed hard barley suppressing a growl, his eyes growing dark. “I’m not leaving him. If it’s going to be as bad as you say Ben, then I’m staying here, with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got so many comments and kudos I am shocked. You guys are so sweet and I can't even put into words about how exited I am to write this now!
> 
> This one is a bit shorter, sorry for that but I wrote it in a day because I wanted to give y'all something for the week, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> I don't have a specific day I'll be updating but it will be at least one chapter a week, maybe two (sometimes)
> 
> Also PLS comment what you think and what you favorite parts are! Feedback is my fav and it helps give me modivation and ideas!!   
> Don't forget that I have my tumblr (derrylossers) that you are welcome to come chat or ask questions about the story anytime!   
> <3


	3. I think I'm In Loeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to get some back ground on the losers. I added a little bit of soft reddie at the end, but the next chapter will have some smut ;) so get ready for that.
> 
> Also I'm super sorry this ones short but I have two exams I've been studying for but I wanted to give y'all something!

The first one to present was Bill. He was the leader, the one all the losers looked up too, it only seemed right. 

 

All the losers were at the quarry when he told them, they were a little surprised he wasn’t an alpha, but it felt right for him to present a beta. Everyone tackled him in a hug, laughing and asking what happened. 

 

The next was Stan, he biked to Bill immediately. Seeing him, grabbing him and kissing him hard, Bill pulled back smiling hard, “beta?” Stan nodded, Bill picked him up spinning him. Bev cried when they told her, she was smiling so wide, Ben patting her back laughing. 

 

Then it was Bev, absolutely no one was surprised when she casually told them later that day while they sat by Mikes barn stargazing. Richie looked over at her grinning, they high-fived and laughed the rest of the night before Ben walked Bev back home kissing her cheek blushing. 

 

Surprisingly Ben was after, his was different than the others, he woke up hot and damp. His mom, being an omega, herself knew exactly what to do, calling the school and having Ben locked in the house for the next three days. He texted Eddie first, surprisingly, who immediately told Bev and the rest of the losers. Bev talked him through it the entire three days, his mom refusing her due to it being his first heat. When he came back to school nothing changed, the losers treated him the same, the only thing different was how protective Bev was over him, he loved it.

 

Mike followed Ben, presenting only days after he returned. When he told the others no one was surprised, Mike was made to be an alpha. Bev tackled him “fucking finally another alpha, I was getting tried of bossing everyone around.” Everyone but Richie and Eddie rolled their eyes, but congratulating Mike all the same.

 

Naturally Richie was next, he climbed through Eddies window the night it happened, Eddie was happy for him, knowing how badly Richie wanted to be an alpha. But he couldn’t help the pain and fear that was deep down. He knew that girls and boys would be throwing themselves at Richie now, how could they not, Richie was one of the hottest guys in school, standing at 6’2, he had grown into his long legs and lanky arms, and his hair, God all Eddie craved was too run his hand through it. But now Eddie felt he didn’t stand a chance, the man he loved was slipping through his fingertips. 

 

Everyone was excited for Richie, knowing how happy it made him to be an alpha. Bev, Mike and him, called themselves the Bad Assses, “three s’s for each of us, duh Mike.” Bill found it hilarious while Stan just rolled his eyes, Ben just smiled his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. 

 

Everyday that passed the losers waited for Eddies turn. The kids at school would make fun of him for being unpresented and almost 18, there wasn’t a single student unpresented, but Richie, Bev and Mike would growl scaring the kids away. Eddie loved his friends, but it hurt to be around them sometimes, he always felt like a disappointment, not being able to understand how amazing it was having your senses enhanced and feeling free. He grew quieter, keeping his head down and ignoring the whispers when he’d walk by. 

 

He would cry himself to sleep most nights, hiding up in his room until called for dinner. The one time he asked his mother about him being unpresented she took his face in her clammy hands smiling, “Sweetie, it’s okay. You should be excited, now you can spend more time with me, rather than your mutt friends.” Eddie shuttered and ran back to his room, he hadn’t talked to his mother about it since. Richie still climbed through Eddies window most nights, trying to cheer his best friend up and reminding him how the losers didn’t “give a shit” about him not being presented. They’d talk all night, do some homework because Eddie insisted that Richie got his completed, but mostly Richie would just hold Eddie while he cried, Richie was the only one who knew how bad it hurt Eddie to be different. It killed him to know the boy he loved felt disgusted with himself and hurting so badly. 

The first time Eddie and Richie kissed was the day after Eddies 18th birthday. Richie had crawled through his window carrying movies and a backpack full of junk food into Eddies room, freezing when he saw Eddie hugging him self with is knees, sitting in a corner of his room wrapped in a blanket. His eyes were blood shot proving he’d been crying for hours, Richie dropped his back and ran over to Eddie immediately wrapping him in a hug, petting his hair. Eddie reacted as soon as Richie touched him, burring his face into his chest and sobbing, he wrapped his legs around Richie letting him hold him tight. They didn’t speak for at least a half an hour, just sitting there holding each other while Eddie cried into Richies chest. 

 

Once Eddie started to calm down, running out of tears to cry, Richie pulled his face back to look at him. “What happened babe?” Eddies heart fluttered at the pet name, still shaking he responded. “I really thought it would happen, if not on my birthday. But I’m still the same,” He laughed wetly, “still the same old boring me that no one will ever want. I’m fucked up, I’ve never even heard of someone not presenting after their 18th birthday. I’m broken Rich,” Richie had never felt his heart hurt as much as it did just now, looking down at Eddies face, seeing how he thought of himself. “You’re not broken Eds.” Before he even realized what, he was doing he pulled Eddies face to him smashing their lips together. Eddie froze in shock.

 

Richie pulled back a little seeing Eddies face, “shit Eddie I’m so sorry I just-“ He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence before Eddie pounced on him, kissing him hard. Richie reacted immediately, the kiss was soft and sweet but full of passion. When they pulled apart breathing hard Richie whispered, “someone does want you Eds, I don’t give a fuck that you didn’t present. It doesn’t change who you are.” Eddies eyes filled with tears looking back up at him, “really?” Richie nodded so fast and pulled their lips together again laughing into the kiss, “really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment any ideas you have or what you thought, it means so much when I see comments and modivats me to write more and update faster!!  
> Also dropping a kuto would be super cool
> 
> I hope y'all liked it and I'll see ya soon with some reddie smut!
> 
> tumblr @derrylossers


	4. All About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!

Eddie woke with a start sitting up quickly, immediately regretting it, he groaned in pain grabbing his stomach. Ben walked over sitting down next him, “Hey Eddie, how’re you feeling?” Eddie just whined in response looking around the room, “Where’s Richie?” Ben sighed, “Bev pulled him out, we were scared to leave you both alone.” Eddie rolled his eyes wincing when a sharp pain ran from his stomach to his naval. “But I need him Ben,” he started to cry weakly, his heat overtaking him again. Ben looked down at the boy eyes full of pity and pulled him closely “I know, I know.”

 

Richie sat down stairs drumming his fingers on his leg anxiously. Mike had sobered up from the omegas smell, seeing Eddie and Richie so intimate turned his alpha away. Bev sat next to him curled up patiently watching Richie. They could faintly hear Eddies soft cry before Ben was hushing him once again. Richie growled lowly his alpha fighting to go up and take Eddie away. “Richie, he’s ok. Ben’s with him.” Bill calmly said from across the room, Richie looked up at them all taking in their posture and placement, “I’m supposed to be with him,” his voice carried authority, “he’s my omega,” he growled out at them all showing his dominance. It was no lie to say that Richie was the largest alpha of the group, it was clear that his inner alpha demanded respect and power. So, when Richie growled even the two betas shook. Bev breathed out nervously, “Rich… I know it’s hard, but he’s not your omega.” All eyes snapped to face her, everyone holding their breath looking between Richie and Beverly.

 

Richies growl came from deep within him. His eyes, only a moment ago dark grey, turned black in an instant, his eyes trained on Beverly challenging her to say it again. Bevs strong front cracked a little when she pulled back towards Mike. “I know this isn’t how you want your first time to be, neither of you are in the right mind-” Richie stood up towering over all of them, if this moment would have been a cartoon you would see steam pouring out his ears. Without saying a word, he moved pasted them all and walked up the stairs taking two at a time reaching Eddies room. 

 

He swung the door open seeing Eddie being held by Ben, who was trying to keep him calm. Eddies head shot up as soon as Richies smell entered the room, his eyes hazy and full of desire. He pulled away from Ben and crawled towards Richie, who caught him halfway there, they looked at each other for only a moment before Richie dove in to kiss Eddie.

 

-

 

The next time Richie and Eddie kissed was the night of Halloween, two days after they had their first. All of the losers were at Bevs house where her and her aunt lived. Her aunt had surprisingly given the house for them to hang out in, “I’d rather have you here than some old ass no good home with Derry kids lurking everywhere.” So, they had stolen some alcohol from the Tozier residence and were now laying out in the living room buzzed, while watching several Halloween movies. Bev and Ben were curled up on one side of the couch, lazily making out, while Stan and Bill sat on the other side, Bill playing with Stans curly hair to comfort both him and Stan when a scary part would show. Mike sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch and covered in blankets content. 

 

Richie and Eddie were, to no one’s surprise, curled up in the love chair. Eddie sitting between Richies stretched out legs and Richies arms circled around his waist holding him close, his head rested on Eddies. It had always been this way, Richie and Eddie cuddling with each other while the others watched on. They had yet to tell anyone about the kiss they had shared, both scared to see how they would respond. 

 

The two boys didn’t plan on telling anyone for a least a while. Derry was a tiny town, everyone knew everyone, so when Bill and Stan mated it was no secret. The entire town stuck their noses up at them, disgusted with the mere idea of two boys being together, the losers however couldn’t care less what the small ass town thought. They all planned to move out of there the moment they could, knowing that outside of this town being gay was embraced, accepted and beautiful. However, both Eddie and Richie knew that an alpha being with someone unpresented was almost seen as a sin, unheard of, and neither boy was ready to face the harsh looks and words they’d receive. What scared them the most; being looked down upon by their friends. They knew that if they lost the losers they wouldn’t know what to do or how to live, so they remained silent and cherished their moments alone to the full extent. 

 

Richie hadn’t been able to sneak out the past few nights however, so they’d only shared that one kiss, but with Eddie wrapped up around him, sharing each others warmth he carved another. He leaned down whispering into Eddies ear, “Go to the bathroom,” He looked up puzzled, “What? Why-“ Richie cut him off, “I want to kiss you.” They held eye contact for what seemed like hours but was only seconds, Eddie blushed and sat up excusing himself to the bathroom. Not even two minutes later Richie followed. He tapped twice on the bathroom door before he was being pulled inside, Richie could feel his heart swell just looked at Eddies bright smile, in this lighting he could see the faint blush that covered his cheek bones and the small twinkle in his doe eyes. Richie pulling him closer by the waist and covered his lips with his own. Eddie sighed in content and eagerly kissed back. 

 

It was two months later that Eddie finally presented, but within those two months they shared over a thousand kisses and hundred of hidden hickys. 

 

-

 

Richie attacked Eddie grabbing onto the back of his head and kissing him hard enough to bruise, but Eddie didn’t care, all he cared about was Richie and how close he was. When they pulled away to breath they stared into each other’s eyes for what could have been days, drinking one another in. Ben shifted awkwardly to the side trying to decide what to do; leave them or call for Bev to pull Richie out. Richie seemed to sense this and glared at Ben growling, Eddie kneed and clawed at him, while Bens eyes went wide, his mouth closing and opening, and flew out of the room closing the door after him. 

 

Richie turned back towards Eddie and lifted him up throwing him back on top of the bed before crawling on top of him. Eddie squirmed underneath Richie and whined, “Rich, please please please,” Richie cooed and stroked his hand along Eddies cheek, Eddie leaned into the touch still mumbling. “What do you want baby?” Eddies brain tried to form words but came up with nothing, he lifted his hips and whined again. “Alpha please,” tears started forming in his eyes. Richie kissed him and started to nip along Eddies jaw line, “Use your words baby boy, what do you want,” he hummed against his neck. 

 

Eddie opened his eyes looking at Richie, both of the boy’s eyes were dark, full of lust and desire. He whimpered, “I want you. Richie please, touch me.” Richie growled and sat up pulling of his shirt quickly before diving back down to kiss Eddie heavily, “Where do you want me love? Tell me and it’s yours.” He growled into the omega ear, causing him to shiver and whimper louder, “I want your mouth on me.” Richie groaned and stood up so fast Eddie had whiplash following him, the boy on the bed started whining and calling out to the alpha, “No please come back, don’t leave,” Richie pulled off his jeans moving back over to Eddie shushing him, “I’m not leaving baby, it’s ok calm down.” Eddie rested his face in Richies neck soaking in his scent which both calmed his breathing and turned him on even more. Richie slowly pulled Eddies shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, looking down at his omegas body laid out under him, ready to be devoured. He moaned and started kissing from Eddies lips down, his breath ghosted over Eddies nipples causing the younger boy to arch his back and whines moving his hands to push the alphas head down to lick at them. Richie swirled his tongue around them gently biting them until they were hard, then he continued his assault on the other. Eddies fingers dug into Richies shoulder blades arching his back. 

 

Richie pulled away looking at the omega who already looked wrecked, he laughed deeply already imagining how the boy would look after the alpha was done with him. He leaned back up kissing Eddie one more time before sliding his hand along Eddie chest and naval until it rested over the tent in Eddies jeans, Richie growled and cupped it, causing shocked of pleasure through out Eddies body. Eddie started whining and chanting out Richies name with little “please” s throughout. Richie all but tore off Eddies jeans and boxers, he looked down at Eddies member and growled so loud he was sure anyone in the house could hear. Richie moved down and mouthed along Eddies thighs working the boy up more that he already was, Eddie was leaking precum and the tip of his dick was a dark shade of red. Richie finally after what felt like hours for the poor omega reached his hand towards the base and slowly stroked up and down. Eddie keed and cried out in pleasure at the sudden sensation, he tried thrusting his hips along with Richies movement, but the alpha used his other hand to hold him down, “Stay still baby, I got you,” Eddie stilled at the command in his tone, he let out moans and whimpers within seconds of each other, and choked when Richie suddenly took him in his mouth down to the base. Richies tongue swirled around the omegas tip and moved his head up and down his entire length, showing no mercy. Eddie was an absolute mess, crying, moaning and whimpering for more all at the same time. 

 

Richie didn’t let up even when he felt the omegas entire body tense up, and Eddie warning him he was about to cum. When Eddie did Richie swallowed his entire load and kitten licked the rest of it, he looked up at the small boy and saw his chest moving up and down quickly and his whines stopping for a moment. Richie leaned in and pressed small kisses all over Eddies face as he came back to his senses, “Such a good boy, so well for his alpha.” Eddie smiled and blushed before Richie pulled him against him holding in tight. He kissed the top of Eddies head knowing this was only the beginning, Eddie was able to rest after one orgasm this time, but he knew it’d get harder and harder as the days go on to satisfy him fully. The two drifted asleep, gaining as much as they could for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late but I stayed up until 4am to finish this chapter to give y'all on Valentines, lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Please please please leave me some comments about your thoughs and ideas, it really modivates me to actually write and know people are even liking what I write.
> 
> Love you all, see ya soon
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr @derrylossers


	5. All I Want Is You (Teaser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so fucking late, honestly I've been writing it and the deleting it trying to find out how I want it to play out. I have it figured out now and my next chapter will be the longest yet! 
> 
> However I felt I owed ya'll something, so this is a tease from the next chapter that WILL be out by next week. I promise. I'm so sorry it's not the full thing but I think the entire chapter will be worth the wait... it's literlly all reddie smut, like that's it. So...

Eddie woke up in a start, his vison fuzzy and his body was covered with sweat. The scent of the alpha next to him had him whining in seconds, he could feel himself leaking slick and his member was as hard as a rock. Without thinking about it he rolled over to face Richie and started to grind on him, nipping at his neck and scenting him. He was so caught up in the feeling of an alpha so close that it took him by complete surprise when Richie suddenly gripped his waist and pulled him away. “Eds?” Richie pulled Eddies chin up so he could look into the omegas eyes. 

Eddies brown eyes shown golden, showing Richie how far deep he already was into his heat. Eddie whimpered trying to move his hips again but Richies grip held firm. “Baby slow, you don’t know what you’re doing, take a breath.” Richie ran his thumb along the omegas pale cheeks, hushing his whimpers. 

Eddies brain was all jumbled, he felt like he was out of his body watching on. He looked at Richie was his heat soaked mind only recognized the scent of an alpha, “Alpha please, please, please.” He called out to his alpha on repeat begging for him to just take him, “Take me please, fuck me. Alpha please, please.”

Richies second gender was fighting him on the inside, he wanted to take the omega and mate him, filling his up with his knot and breeding him full. The other half was forcing him to resist, Eddie wasn’t himself and as much as he hated to admit it he knew Beverly was right; Richie didn’t want Eddie and his first time to be during Eddies heat where he could regret it once he broke the heat fever. 

He whipped the tears that were sliding down from the omegas eyes, Richie took a deep breathe and looked into Eddies eyes. Richies eyes flashed red meeting Eddies gold, “No.” 

Eddie broke, he wailed out and tried to pull away from the alpha and curl in on himself, “You don’t want me?” His eye sight was blurred by all the tears pouring out, he could barely make out the alpha in front of him, “I’m sorry, I can be good, I’m sorry please alpha.” His inner omega had taken over and all he was thinking was that he messed up somehow and now his alpha didn’t want him, he was a bad omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ya'll I'm so sorry I'm taking forever I just want it to be perfect and I hate posting stuff that I don't totally feel confident in, love ya'll thanks always xo
> 
> Also I hope ya'll are prepared for an entire chapter of just reddie sex...

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment what you thought and let me know if I should keep writing this!  
> You can also find me on tumblr @ derrylossers  
> <3


End file.
